


Bang the Gavel

by cajynn



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mock Trial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Power Bottom Hux, Power Bottom Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajynn/pseuds/cajynn
Summary: Hux meets Kylo when he tries out for his school's mock trial team. Cue bitchy infighting and mockcest. Lots of mockcest





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The mock trial au that nobody asked for. I've been doing mock trial for the past 7 years, and I've had this fic floating around in my head for over a year. Even if you don't do mock, or know what it is, I hope you enjoy this fic!

Hux walked to the information meeting, ready to scope out his competition. The mock trial team at this university was incredibly exclusive. They made it to Nationals every year, won Nationals three times, and have countless witness and attorney awards on record. Getting in wouldn’t be easy, but Hux had no doubt he would make it. His own high school team had won the national championship twice while he was there, and he won attorney awards every year.

He walked in and surveyed the room. Many students looked nervous, some excited, and others sat calmly and waited. Hux was certain he’d get a spot.

Just then, the team captain walked in. The room went silent and all eyes were on her. Captain Phasma walked with unparalleled confidence. Everyone in the room was utterly captivated. Even Hux was affected. Phasma was everything he wanted to be. One day, he would be the one walking in that room and turning heads. 

“Welcome, everyone,” Phasma greeted them as she took her place at the front of the room. “How many of you here have done mock trial before?”

Hux proudly rose his hand, paying close attention to who else raised theirs.

As Phasma continued her introduction, the sound of someone running down the hall caught the room’s attention. Someone burst through the door, panting heavily, hair in disarray. Phasma regarded him with mild annoyance, but there was also a bit of curiosity. Hux scowled.

“Shit, sorry. I went to the wrong building.” The man pushed his hair back, and Hux got a clear look at his face. He was actually kind of handsome. Hux shook his head, trying to abandon that train of thought before it went further.

“That’s alright,” Phasma replied. “Take a seat.”

To Hux’s annoyance, the man decided to sit down right next to him. Hux refused to even look his way. Annoyed as he was, he took pleasure in knowing that this guy would never make it onto the team. This poor first impression would do him no favors.

Hux listened to the rest of the meeting with rapt attention, taking notes on what would be expected of him during the audition.  
After the meeting, students scrambled to the front to introduce themselves. Hux didn’t bother. He wanted to go home so he could begin working on his audition. Before he could get out the door, the man who came in late stopped him. 

“Hey, you,” he said, patting Hux on the shoulder. 

Hux felt his eye twitch. “Me?”

“I never caught your name.”

“Hux.” He hoped this wouldn’t drag on. 

“Hux,” he repeated. Hux ignored how the way he said his name made him feel a faint blush. 

“Well? What about you?” Why was he asking him his name?

“What about me?”

“Your name. What’s your name?” 

“Oh. I’m Kylo.”

Hux needed to get out of there. He hated small talk. He just wanted to go home and concentrate on getting on the team. But it seemed the universe had other plans for him.  
“Are you doing anything after this? Maybe we could work on our auditions together.” 

Hux went to say no, that he was very busy and didn’t have the time. But then he looked at Kylo, and he saw a mixture of excitement, nervousness, and something else, something almost mischievous. Before he could stop himself he said, “Sure.” He wanted to take back the word as soon as it was out of his mouth. Instead, he just added, “But I can’t stay long.”

“Alright, follow me then, Hux.”

Hux couldn’t decided if he wanted Kylo to keep saying his name or never utter it again. 

**

When they got to Kylo’s dorm, the first thing he noticed was how small it was. He lived in a single, which Hux envied a little. He got saddled with an annoying roommate. But he didn’t envy the size of the room. Hux felt like he was going to suffocate. 

“Sorry it’s kind of cramped.” Kylo moved to open the window. “But it helps me keep the place clean and the privacy is worth it.”  
“You’d think with how much we’re paying for this we’d at least get a little more space,” Hux said, wrinkling his nose. 

Kylo huffed out a laugh and sat on his bed. “If only.” He patted the space next to him. “C’mon. Get comfortable. What were you planning on trying out as?”  
Hux stared at the bed and frowned. He really should just sit at the desk. But Kylo was giving him that same look when he asked him to come over, and he couldn’t say no. “I’m going to be a prosecution attorney.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Hux shot him a glare. “I’m trying out as a witness.”

“Really? You can act?”

“Good enough for this, anyways.”

Hux frowned at him. “You know this is incredibly competitive right? You can’t get away with passable. You have to be damn good.” Hux didn’t know why he was saying this. If Kylo actually put effort into this, that would mean one more person to compete with for a spot.

“What, you don’t believe I can do it?” Kylo sounded like he was being issued a challenge. 

“Well, why don’t you show me what you’ve got?” Hux replied, goading him on.

“Okay fine. I’ll give a monologue as Jesse Duran. Let me just skim over the deposition real quick.” Kylo got out his laptop and pulled up the file.

“Jesse? The fifteen year old who shot their best friend? You’re as tall as I am and twice as wide, no way you can pull that off.”

Kylo ignored the comment and continue to read through the deposition. Hux pulled out his own laptop and skimmed through it as well. He figured he could show Kylo up with an on the spot cross examination after what was sure to be a lackluster performance.

After a few minutes, Hux heard Kylo let out a shaky breath. He looked up at Kylo and his jaw dropped. Kylo had tears in his eyes and his hand shook as he pushed the hair out of his face. His entire demeanor changed. In this moment, he was no longer Kylo, but Jesse Duran.

“Sydney? Oh man, she was my best friend.” Kylo’s voice trembled as he spoke. He continued the monologue, blinking back tears as he talked about all the things they did together as kids. He smiled sadly, his voice cracking at all the appropriate moments. Then he got to the day of Sydney’s death.

“That day. I can barely think about it.” Kylo was shaking now. “I never meant to hurt her. I didn’t even want to play with the damn thing. But she- she tossed the gun to me. And I went to catch it, but when I did-” Kylo cut off then, crying in earnest. He pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes, like he was trying to force the tears back in.

Hux was overcome with the desire to comfort him despite the fact that this was just the character. Before Hux could even move, Kylo stopped crying and looked up at him. When he saw Hux’s look of utter shock, he smirked at him. That snapped Hux out of it. He stood up and glared at Kylo, mentally running through the points he wanted to make for his cross examination. Without any warning, he got right into it.

“When you were 10, you made a drawing titled ‘Me and My Gun’, isn’t that right?”

Kylo didn’t miss a beat. “Yeah, it was a dumb joke. The project was supposed to be about my best friend, but I didn’t really have a lot of friends at the time.” He also managed to stay in character.

“In fact, many of the kids at school bullied you, didn’t they?”

“Yes, the kids there didn’t like me.”

“Sometimes, Sydney would even bully you.” Hux’s gaze hardened as he went in for the kill.

Kylo’s character cracked a bit when he realized where Hux was going. “Yeah, sometimes.”

“In your drawing, you drew yourself pointing a gun at some kids, didn’t you?” Hux asked, holding his hand out like a gun and aiming it towards Kylo.  
“Yes.” Kylo’s pupils dilated and his breathing quickened.

Hux noticed but continued with his cross, keeping his hand up. “And that panel reads ‘Me and my gun making the bad kids go away,’ doesn’t it?” He took a step toward Kylo.

“Yes.”

“The bullies were the bad kids, weren’t they?” Another step, hand still like a gun.

“Yes.” 

“Sydney was a bad kid, wasn’t she, Jesse?” Hux’s finger was just barely brushing Kylo’s forehead.

“Yes.” Kylo’s voice was barely above a whisper.

“And this is mine, isn’t it? Hux asked, finally moving his hand and gripping Kylo’s hard cock.

“Yes,” Kylo moaned.

Kylo grabbed Hux’s shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. He moaned into it as Hux rubbed him through his pants. Hux pushed him so he was laying on the bed underneath him. He started licking and sucking at Kylo’s neck. Hux wondered how he even got here, but when Kylo whimpered as Hux licked the shell of his ear, he realized he didn’t care. 

Kylo was like putty under Hux’s hands. He pawed at Hux’s shirt, trying to get it off. Hux pulled back and took it off. Kylo used the opportunity to take his own shirt off and Hux paused. He knew Kylo was big, but seeing him completely exposed was almost overwhelming. 

Hux ran his hands across Kylo’s chest and Kylo arched up into the touch. He ran his thumbs experimentally over Kylo’s nipples and was rewarded with a choked off moan. He teased Kylo like that for a while, shifting his hips away whenever Kylo tried to rut against him for friction. 

It didn’t take long for Hux to become impatient. He unbuttoned Kylo’s pants and took out his cock. It turned out his chest wasn’t the only massive thing about him. Hux moaned at the sight. He had to stop himself from taking Kylo into his mouth right then and there.

“Are you clean?” He asked, stroking Kylo slowly. He hoped Kylo wouldn’t be offended by the question.

“Yeah - oh _fuck_ ,” Kylo moaned when Hux twisted his hand just right. “Yeah, I got tested right before we started school.”

“Good.” That was all the warning Kylo got before Hux started licking up the shaft of his cock. Kylo threw his head back onto his pillow and fisted his hands in Hux’s hair. Hux felt his cock twitch in response and he took Kylo’s cock as far as he could. He bobbed his head and hollowed his cheeks, pulling all kinds of lewd noises from Kylo.

Hux pulled off and Kylo whimpered at the loss. He undid his own pants and Kylo reached for his drawer to grab lube and a condom. Hux grabbed the lube from him and started pouring it on his fingers. Kylo’s eyes widened in surprise as Hux braced himself on Kylo’s chest with one hand and reached behind him with the other. 

“Fuck, Hux,” Kylo said as he watch Hux prep himself. 

Hux wasted no time getting himself ready. When he took his fingers out, Kylo scrambled to get the condom on. Hux slicked up Kylo’s cock and sank down in one fluid motion. Kylo went to grab Hux’s hips but Hux pinned his hands above his head.

“No touching,” he warned, punctuating the sentence with a roll of his hips. 

Kylo nodded and Hux released his hands. Kylo kept them above his head.

“Good boy.”

Hux gave a few teasing thrusts before riding Kylo in earnest. He enjoyed the way Kylo’s hands twitched, like he was desperate to touch him. Hux angled himself just right and cried out when he hit his prostate. 

It didn’t take long for Kylo to start begging. “Hux, please. Fuck, I’m already so close.”

“You can’t come until I do.” It came out breathier than Hux intended.

Kylo groaned in frustration and clenched his fists. Hux continued to ride him and never let up the pace. He staved off his own orgasm for as long he could, enjoying the way Kylo shook beneath him. 

“Hux, _please_.”

“Not. Yet.” 

Hux held out for as long as he could, but he couldn’t neglect his cock any longer. He stroked himself fast, moaning in relief. It only took a few pumps before he was coming across Kylo’s chest and stomach. Hux clenched around Kylo and that was all it took. He felt Kylo twitch inside of him as he came.

Hux took a moment to catch his breath before getting off of Kylo. He began to collect his clothes and Kylo lazily reached out his hand toward Hux. Hux froze for a moment when Kylo brushed his hand against his and gave him a lazy smile. He hurried to put his clothes on, collect his things, and leave. 

The sex was good. Great, even. But that’s all it was. There was something too soft in the way Kylo looked at him and he had to get out of there. At least he would never have to see Kylo again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux auditions for the team and is in for a surprise when he gets accepted.

Hux walked into his audition ready to impress. He was completely memorized and even reviewed the rules of evidence. Objections were not required for the audition, but if the opportunity arose he wanted to take advantage of it. 

When he walked into the room, Phasma greeted him, as well as another returning team member, who introduced himself as Dopheld Mitaka. He seemed slightly nervous, but his gaze was sharp as he studied Hux. 

He stood in front of them and waited. After a moment, Phasma said, “Please explain why mock trial is an utter waste of time and why the school should stop sponsoring us.”

Hux froze. What on earth was she asking? Mock trial was incredibly important. Law school’s had entire courses devoted to this kind of thing. It had numerous benefits. And then it hit him. That was the point. They wanted to see if Hux can argue for the exact opposite. He took a moment to organize his thoughts. 

“There’s no doubt that mock trial is an important part of many high schoolers’ and college students’ lives. However, it is an utter waste. What is meant to be a way to prepare for becoming a lawyer is really just one large popularity contest. 

“Judges might say they look for skills, but the truth is they’ll pick a man over a woman more often than not. If there’s women on both teams, it becomes a matter of which one is prettier in the eyes of the scoring attorney. But not too pretty, of course, because then it wouldn’t be appropriate for court.

“But it’s not just the judges and scoring attorneys. No, the students play into this too. Just take a look at the confessions page. Everyone is talking about who the hottest attorney is and who they have a crush on. Or they complain about the case, judges, and even fellow teammates. It’s not about the law anymore.

“The skills we are meant to learn get pushed to the side, and this is why the school should no longer fund us. We’re a drain on their resources. They could allocate the money to something more useful, say scholarships or other resources that can be used by all students, instead of wasting their money on a glorified clique.”

Hux felt proud of his speech, but Phasma and Mitaka’s expressions gave little away. 

“Alright, Armitage,” Phasma began after jotting down some notes.

“Hux, please.” Hux never liked having to ask people to refrain from using his first name, but Phasma also went by her last name outside of trial, so he felt better about it.

“Hux,” Phasma continued with a look of understanding. “You’re trying out as an attorney, who did you write your cross for?”

“Terry Chapin.” 

Hux wanted to cross Jesse Duran, but whenever he tried to write it, he thought of Kylo. He thought of the hunger in his eyes, the way he trembled with need underneath him, and the way he moaned Hux’s name so sweetly. He ended up spending more time jerking off to the memory than he did getting his work done.

So, instead, he switched to a character witness. It wouldn’t give him a chance to show off his true potential, but he could still present something solid and well done.

Mitaka spoke up then. “I’ll be Terry Chapin for your cross. You can start whenever you’re ready.” His gaze was still sharp, and Hux knew not to underestimate him. After all, if he was on the team, he had to be good.

Hux launched right in.

“Mr. Chapin, you were hungover the morning of August 18, 2010, weren’t you.”

“Yes,” Mitaka let out a small laugh and looked a little embarrassed. “I had a few drinks the night before.”

“More vodka redbulls than you can count, isn’t that right?” Hux’s voice was stern and his gaze sharp.

“Yes.”

“And you only had three hours of sleep that night, didn’t you?”

“Yes.”

“You were also blurry-eyed, weren’t you?”

“Yes.” 

Hux suppressed a smirk. There was no better feeling during a cross then getting the witness to drop the act and give a simple yes or no. It wouldn’t last, of course, but it was still a win in Hux’s eyes.

“When you found Sydney, you called 911, correct?”

“Oh of course. When I looked in the window and saw her-” Mitaka paused and his eyes went wide as he “remembered” the scene. “There was so much blood…”

Hux let him compose himself before he continued. “The 911 operator thought you were intoxicated, didn’t he?”

“He did, but I was only hungover. My voice always sounds a little strange when I’m still waking up.”

“Well, Mr. Chapin, you had been awake for nearly 10 minutes by that point, hadn’t you?”

“Yeah but it was a pretty rough night.” 

There was more of that nervous laughter. Hux wasn’t sure how much of it was the character and how much was Mitaka.

“Right. Let’s move on to when you went inside. When you saw Jesse, he wasn’t crying, was he?”

“Not at first, no. He was totally expressionless.”

“He didn’t start crying until you asked him what happened, isn’t that right?”

“Yeah, the shock must’ve worn off.”

“And when Jesse spoke, he said ‘I did this,’ didn’t he.”

“Yes.”

“He was talking about Sydney, wasn’t he?”

“Yes.”

“Thank you. Your Honor, no further questions.” Hux turned to Phasma and waited.

Phasma didn’t smile, but she had a look in her eyes. That look betrayed everything she was thinking. Hux would get on the team. She saw the potential in him.

“Thank you, Hux,” Phasma said. “I apologize that this audition is so short, but we have to keep them this length in order to accommodate everyone. We’ll get back to you by the end of the week.” 

Phasma and Mitaka stood up and Hux shook their hands.

“Thank you, I look forward to hearing from you.”

Hux came out of his audition confident. He could tell that Phasma was impressed with his skills. Now it was just a matter of waiting for that email. 

The days passed by slowly. Hux’s confidence hadn’t waned, but getting the official notification would help ease some of his budding anxiety. He checked his email frequently until one day, finally, he got his acceptance. 

Hux scanned the email to see who else made it. He let out a small sigh of relief when he didn’t see Kylo’s name. He was worried when he saw his performance last week. He was loathe to admit it, but it was good. One of the best he’s seen, in fact. But he wasn’t listed, and now Hux didn’t have to deal with the complication of having slept with a teammate. 

**

Hux walked into the classroom and saw Phasma and Mitaka sitting at the front. Other than them, he was the first one to arrive. He said hello and took a seat up front. The first day was always the most exciting. Hux enjoyed getting to meet his new teammates. 

Members started to trickle in, returners easily slipping into conversation with each other. Hux was turned around, introducing himself to someone named Unamo. Before he could ask if that was a first or last name, her attention was drawn to the door. When Hux turned around he nearly had a heart attack. There was Kylo, walking into the room like he belonged there. He waved and took a seat next to Hux. 

“Guess this makes us teammates,” Kylo said with a smile. 

“What are you doing here?” Hux asked, head still spinning. 

“What do you mean? I got on the team, same as you.” Kylo seemed confused by Hux’s surprise. 

“Your name wasn’t on the list.” This couldn’t be happening. He slept with a teammate. You were never supposed to sleep with a teammate. It always got messy. Mock trial and relationships didn’t mix. 

Kylo continued, completely oblivious to Hux’s internal panic. “Ah. Yeah. Kylo isn’t my real name. It’s just what I like to go by. My real name is Ben.” Kylo looked like having to just say the name was offensive. 

“Well.” Hux cleared his throat. “Welcome to the team.” His voice came out strained.

Hux breathed a sigh of relief when Phasma called the room to order. At least he would have an excuse to not talk to Kylo. They started off the meeting by doing introductions and impromptu speeches. Hux watched as members went up to the front and deliver clever, well structured, and even funny arguments for the prompts they were given. 

And then it was Kylo’s turn. 

“Okay Kylo, your prompt will be…” Phasma trailed off as she thought of what to ask. “Why is there no shame in faking an orgasm?”

Most members giggled at the question. Hux felt his face flush. He really didn’t want to hear Kylo talk about orgasms. 

Kylo contemplated the prompt for a moment. When he was ready to begin, he took a deep breath and straightened out his posture. 

“I’m sure all of us here would agree that being polite to others is a virtue. We’d hate to hurt someone’s feelings, especially our lover’s.” Hux could’ve sworn Kylo chose to make eye contact with him when he said the word lover. 

“If we were honest about our orgasms, or lack thereof, we’d no doubt hurt the feelings of our partner. By faking an orgasm, we save them from humiliation and hurt feelings. By faking an orgasm, we’re telling them that we enjoyed what they did.” 

Hux was going to run out of there screaming if he had to listen to Kylo say the word orgasm one more time. 

“But not only that.” Kylo paused and looked around. “Many people forget that sex doesn’t always have to be about getting off. The journey can be just as much fun, if not more, than the destination. Faking an orgasm doesn’t mean that you didn’t enjoy it at all, but it does put your partner at ease. You have a good time, they feel like they performed well, it’s a win-win situation for everyone.”

Everyone applauded except for Hux, who’s knuckles had gone white from gripping his desk too tight. 

Once Kylo got his feedback and sat down, Hux was called to go next. 

“Hux, you’ll be arguing why people should never fake orgasms.” Phasma’s face was passive, but her eyes gave her away yet again. This was absolutely intentional.

Hux walked stiffly to the front, dreading having to give this speech in front of Kylo. When he faced the room, he looked at his audience. Kylo has the audacity to wink at him. 

Hux suppressed a grimace as he thought through his argument. He wasn’t going to let Kylo throw him off his game. He was good at thinking on his feet, and he wanted everyone to know it. 

“What is the most important thing in a relationship?” Hux paused and surveyed the room, purposely avoiding eye contact with Kylo. “Communication. If you cannot talk to your partner, then you will undoubtedly have issues in that relationship. 

“For many of us, good sex is part of a healthy and happy relationship. If you can’t climax, you need to tell your partner. It doesn’t have to be mean or rude. Let them know what you like, show them, even. Your partner should want to please you just as much as they want to be pleased. Coming together, or cumming together, dare I say,” Hux paused for laughter, “and having open and honest conversations about sex will not only ensure that you and your partner are enjoying yourselves, but it will bring you closer as well.”

Hux didn’t bother to hide his smile as the room erupted into applause (applause that was louder than it had been for Kylo’s speech, Hux noted). He finally met Kylo’s eyes and saw a very deep flush on his face. He smirked at him as he sat down.

They spent the rest of the meeting going over college mock trial procedures. Many first years seemed surprised, but Hux knew all of this. He did plenty of research on college mock trial and watched countless videos of competitions. 

At the end of the meeting, Phasma gave them their instructions for next time. “Make sure to read through the case and think about which characters you would like to be or work with. Next time we will be going over points that help prosecution’s case and defense’s case, as well as coming up with case theories.”

Everyone collected their things and filed out of the room. Kylo called after Hux. 

“Hey wait up!”

Hux stopped and turned around. He sighed, preparing himself for what he had to do. 

“Are you doing anything now? We could go back to my place and look over the case.” There was a hunger in Kylo’s eyes that betrayed what he was really thinking. Hux’s traitorous cock twitched. 

“Kylo, I should made something very clear.” Hux felt awkward, but this had to be done. “I don’t get involved with teammates. What happened last, shouldn’t have, and it won’t happen again.”

For a brief moment, Hux thought he saw disappointment flicker across Kylo’s face. But it was quickly replaced with a neutral expression. 

“Right. Okay. See you next practice then.” Hux ignored how Kylo was obviously struggling not to sound upset. 

“See you then,” Hux said with a curt nod. He turned and walked away before he could change his mind. This was for the best. Fucking a teammate would only make things messy and complicated. 

Hux walked back to his dorm, pushing Kylo out of his mind. Right now, he had a case to read through.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Come say hi on twitter @cajynn


End file.
